Dares and Stares
by Billy Bob Grint
Summary: The group of friends play a little game, which leads to some confusion and unfinished business. Yes, I know that's vague, just check in and see what it's about! RemusSirius, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THANKS!


**Disclaimer: All belongs to Jo, not me.**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the story, and recognize that the Puppy Love is so canon! :)**

"Dare!" Sirius Black shouted, irritating everyone around him as he and his friends sat around a fire somewhere in the heart of the Forbidden Forest, a good distance away from the safe confines of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Peter Pettigrew smirked, looking around the surroundings as though hoping it would give him an idea, and noticed Lily Evans, who had an evil glint in her eye and coughed rather oddly as she shifted her eyes to her left. Peter nodded, the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"Dare, eh, Padfoot? Alright, I dare you to - kiss Prongs!" Peter cackled alongside Lily, falling over to the dampened grass beneath them as Sirius stared over to his best friend, James Potter in abject horror. James mirrored Sirius's expression, too horrified to think straight and hating the person who ever invited the vile game of 'Truth or Dare'.  
  
"Uh, I - This is Prongs! I can't kiss him! It'd be like kissing my own brother, and I can assure you that I don't want to kiss him more than I want to kiss that git who actually does share the same blood with me. Glad he's in detention now, stupid Regulus... I won't do it, I refuse to!" Sirius folded his arms defiantly over his chest, cocking his eyebrow in an I'd-like-to-see-you-make-me-do-the-dare pose, glaring menacingly at Peter, who had calmed down along with Lily, still smirking. Sirius looked over to Lily, and wanted nothing more than to stick her Head Girl badge up her nose the way she was leering at him, taunting him, knowing full well that the great Sirius Black would never turn down a challenge. James, on Sirius's right, still looked a bit mortified and nervous, which did not make him feel any better, so he looked over to the last person in the circle, who was oddly quiet during the last round of the game.  
  
"Moony, could you give a bloke a hand here. I don't want to do it! Go hex Wormtail for daring me to do something so heinous!" At Sirius's proclamation to Remus Lupin, both James and Peter shouted, "HEY!" - James for being insulted deeply by the thought of someone kissing him and Peter for being threatened to be hexed. Remus looked from Sirius, who was pleading for him to get Sirius out of the jam, to James, who started to get bored with Sirius's antics, when Remus finally whispered, "Why not just go and do it, Padfoot. Merlin only knows you're so eager to do so," and with that he got up and walked away from the campfire.  
  
"I - but - what do you - NO, REMUS, WAIT!" Sirius jumped up, almost knocking Peter down, whether intentional or not remained to be seen, and ran after Remus, who made no attempt to run away from him. A few moments later, a bit beyond the clearing of the campfire, Sirius caught up to Remus, who was sitting idly by on a log against a large Oak tree, leaning back against the bark and staring up at the clear sky.  
  
"Remus, what on earth was that about? I said I didn't want to kiss Prongs, why would you think I would!?" Sirius's brows were furrowed in confusion as he sprawled himself against the log Remus sat on, his back to Remus as he gazed up at the crescent moon shining above them. Sirius looked back apprehensively at Remus, who blinked slowly before looking over to Sirius, frowning ever so slightly.  
  
"Denial, Padfoot. I mean, you and Prongs sure do spend a load of time together - which is never new - but it's been quite the while since you've been in whatever you deem a relationship, even before James got together with Lily. Sirius, I - ah - wonder about you, my friend. Not to be rude, but do you have some sort of harbored feelings for Prongs? It's quite alright, I would never judge you, but you shouldn't get in the way of true love, either." Remus stared intently at Sirius for a moment before gazing back up at the twinkling stars above. Sirius had turned his body during Remus's speech so that he was half leaning off of the log and looking right at Remus above him, his jaw hanging slightly open. After a few seconds of staring in their respective places, Sirius hoisted himself on the log next to Remus, still watching him in earnest, trying to decipher what he meant behind his retort.  
  
Remus could feel Sirius staring at him, but that would not sway him from his star-gazing - even though he wasn't particularly paying attention to a single one - well that wasn't quite true, Remus mused and immediately reprimanded himself over. Very reluctantly Remus turned his head to his right where Sirius was sitting, a bit startled as he came face to face with deep grey eyes searching for something, though Remus wasn't quite sure what.  
  
As Remus was about to turn back to the stars, not caring at all at the moment about his friends at the campfire who were probably wondering what ever had become of them, until he was stopped dead in his tracks when Sirius muttered, "It's not me whose getting in the way of true love here, Remus," and with that he got off the log and walked back to the campfire.

** There will be more, just be patient and you shall receive (this was meant to be a drabble but I knew it would end up being more, ah well). PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU!**


End file.
